A Normal Day Part 1 (Collab Kart Fiction)
NOTE: This is a collab Kart Fiction. I found it buried in my millions of files. Enjoy. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (Sadly, the part of the roleplay before this got cut out, what happened was Bishop ate my (SirGawain8)'s pizza, I exploded, then fixed everything, then some guy got a mind control ray, then I took it. I might rewrite this part later.) *Gawain jumps into his house* Gawain: WOAH A MIND CONTROL RAY (Written by Pinkiepie445) Pinkiepie445: You want to get rid of this thing right? Gawain: YEAH I DO Pinkiepie445: OK GET RID OF IT Gawain: OK *Silence* Pinkiepie445: WHY DIDN'T YOU GET RID OF IT Gawain: Actually I kind of like it Gawain: It looks cool Pinkiepie445: Oh no (Written by AcceledAcceled) Djgirl: I want chocolate flavored medicine Pinkiepie445: THAT IS NOT RELATED TO THIS TOPIC Djgirl: I DON'T CARE (Written by Pinkiepie445) *Pinkiepie445 invents chocolate flavored medicine* Djgirl: GOOD (Written by Pinkiepie445) *Pinkiepie445 Invents choco medicine* Lehcar: Wait how is this related to the topic again Gawain: Really who knows Sussettey: Lol Ninja: Yeah Pinkiepie445: There its done Gawain: Oh wow a choco thing Pinkiepie445: Yeah (Written by Iggy) Iggy KK and DS: Swiss cheese medicine! Side effects: speaking in Swiss German,being rich,being mean about Belgian chocolate. *Silence* Lehcar: What happened to the mind control ray conversation Gawain: Welp, at least I have a new mind control ray* (Written by Lehcar) *Lehcar hides* (Written by Pinkiepie445) *Pinkiepie445 runs away with spaghetti and chocolate med* Gawain: WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO Gawain: AND WHEN THE HECK WAS SPAGHETTI FLAVORED MEDICINE MADE *Silence* Gawain: Oh come on guys, when have I EVER mind controlled anyone *Silence* Gawain: Ok don't answer that (Written by Lehcar) Lehcar708: -_- Where does Gawain keep getting all this stuff? It's TOTALLY not like you've tried to MIND CONTROL THE ENTIRE PLANET before Gawain Gawain: THAT WAS BECAUSE YOU TOOK AWAY MY DEEP DISH PIZZA OK *Lehcar facepalms* (Written by Iggy) Iggy KK and DS: Pizza meds! Pinkiepie445: Yep Gawain: OK WHEN THE HECK WERE YOU ABLE TO MAKE MEDICINE AT THE SPEED OF SOUND Pinkiepie445: Since...2 minutes ago. Gawain: Wow your good Pinkiepie445: Thanks Gawain: You're welcome Pinkiepie445: Actually, I'll be right back Gawain: Where are you goi- (Written by Pinkiepie445) *Pinkiepie445 Comes back with shield* Lehcar: YEAH PINKIE GOT A SHIELD NOW WHAT WILL YOU DO GAWAIN Gawain: OH COME ON I GOT THE MIND CONTROL RAY FROM SOMEONE WHO HAD NO IDEA WHAT IT CAN DO (Written by Lehcar) Lehcar708: Well it's not like you've tried to MIND CONTROL THE ENTIRE PLANET before Gawain Gawain: NOT THIS TIME AND I JUST EXPLAINED TO YOU WHY Lehcar: I DON'T CARE Gawain: I'M NOT IN MY EVIL STAGE RIGHT NOW (Written by Lehcar) Lehcar: THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY GAWAIN Gawain: I'M SORRY OK Pinkiepie445: Whatever I'm out (Written by Pinkiepie445) *Pinkie blasts in space anyway* (Written by Lehcar) Lehcar: MAYBE HE'S TRYING TO TRICK US Gawain: OH MY GOD DO I HAVE TO PROVE IT TO YOU FINE *Gawain walks outside* *Gawain listens to music* Gawain: SEE? I'M JUST- (Written by Lehcar) *Lehcar708 is already on a secret fort in outer space* Gawain: ;-; *Sad music* (Written by AcceledAcceled) AcceledAcceled: ITS RAINING STEAK Gawain: What AcceledAcceled: YEAH (Written by Iggy KK and DS) Iggy: MOO AcceledAcceled: Why are you mooing Iggy: Just because *A New User is watching* Gawain: HI NEW USER WOULD YOU LIKE TO WATCH PRINCESS WONDERFUL RAIN STEAK New User: ...Nope I'm out New User has left the server _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (To be continued) Note: This was made confusing on purpose. Category:Kart Fictions Category:Tales Category:SirGawain8 Category:Lehcar Category:Iggy KK and DS Category:AcceledAcceled Category:Pinkiepie445